


It's Not Easy Being Undead

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Multiple Partners, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new player in the vampire arena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Easy Being Undead

## It's Not Easy Being Undead

by James Rellan

Not mine no money made.

I put multiple partners for a minor bit of B/m. J/B are still together.

This story is a sequel to: Halloween With Vampire Jim 

* * *

Blair looked up the side of the building. "You're kidding right?" 

"Nope. Up you go." Jim gave every appearance of being relaxed but Blair knew his reluctance made Jim impatient. 

"Here goes nothing." 

Blair began to climb. About halfway up, he laughed out loud. This was so easy! He could hear Jim coming up fast behind him. He couldn't resist shouting. "Last one up is a rotten egg!" 

* * *

Jim vaulted over the edge of the rooftop and smirked down at Blair. "Age and guile win out over youth and beauty every time, Chief." 

"Guile? Try sneakiness. You groped me," Blair groused trying to hide his grin. 

"And took my time, too. You had plenty of time to reach the top before me." Jim laughed at Blair's pout. "Poor baby. Want me to kiss it and make it all better?" 

"Kiss this." Blair made a rude gesture and started running when Jim made a move for him. He easily leaped to the next rooftop. After a ten-minute chase across the buildings of downtown Cascade, Blair allowed Jim to catch him. 

"My kiss," Jim whispered. 

Blair offered up his mouth. He moaned when Jim avoided his mouth and went for his neck. He loved it when Jim fed. It always made him hot. Blair nipped at Jim's throat not hard enough to break the skin but enough to drive Jim crazy. 

"All right, you two. Break it up," a voice commanded from the darkness. 

Jim whipped around snarling at the intruder. 

"Don't get your thong in a knot, Jimbo. It's just me." The voice came closer as a shadowy figure detached itself from the edge of the roof. 

"Brackett," Jim growled. "What are you doing here?" 

"Now is that any way to greet an old friend?" Brackett smiled at Blair. "And you are...?" 

"Blair Sandburg." He almost offered his hand but the look on Jim's face stopped him. 

"I'm Lee Brackett. Well, currently at any rate." The other man laughed at Blair's confused stare. "Use your senses, kid." 

Blair listened for a heartbeat and heard the same slow sluggish beat that he and Jim had. He sniffed and caught a strange scent similar to that which Jim gave off. Of course, the longer than normal canines clinched it. Blair felt like an idiot. Brackett was a vampire. 

"You didn't answer my question," Jim snapped as he subtly moved to put Blair behind him. 

"Can't I just drop in on an old friend?" Lee leaned against the building's lightning rod. 

"We're not friends and you don't do casual," Jim said. 

Lee sighed dramatically. "How do you put up with this guy?" He continued before Blair could answer. "I'm here on business. Taking care of some trash. Just wanted you to know things might get a little hairy for a while. You should keep your tempting morsel close." 

"Blair can take care of himself," Jim began. 

"If he has you for a teacher, I know he can. But, Jim, he's inexperienced. And if he's in the wrong place at the wrong time...well, I just don't want to have to face you with bad news." Brackett headed for the roof's edge. "Watch your back, Jim." 

Jim and Blair watched as Brackett hurled himself off the building. 

"Man, that guy..." 

"Is annoying," Jim finished. 

"What did he mean about taking care of some trash?" Blair asked. 

Jim sighed. "Home first." 

Blair looked thoughtfully at Jim then nodded. 

* * *

Jim managed to put off saying anything until Blair pinned him to their bed and refused to allow any more delaying tactics. 

"Brackett's an executioner, for lack of a better term. Sometimes some of our kind skirt dangerously close to revealing our existence to the world. If they get too close or if they break another of our laws, Brackett or another like him is sent to deal with the problem." Jim pushed up against Blair's hold. When his love released him, Jim turned them on their sides so they could wrap their arms around each other. "Most of the time, just the appearance of an executioner is enough to bring the lawbreakers back in line. On rare occasions, some vampires turn rogue and must be destroyed to protect us all. I'm guessing that's the situation now, otherwise, Brackett wouldn't bother yanking my chain." 

Jim pulled Blair closer. "Be careful, Chief. If you're alone, be ready to fight. I'm not saying you will have to fight and I'm not saying I'll leave you alone. But we both know things happen and I just want you to be safe." 

Blair nodded. "Okay, Jim. I trust you. You are going to tell me about the laws right? I wouldn't want to get into trouble through ignorance." 

"That's part of my job," Jim said with a smirk. "Keeping you out of trouble. It is my duty and my pleasure to train you to be an upstanding member of the vampire community." 

Blair smiled innocently as his hand wiggled between their bodies to palm Jim's balls. "Must I always be upstanding?" 

Jim gave a strangled moan and began fondling Blair's cock. "If I have anything to say about it, you'll be upstanding as often as possible." 

"Smooth talker," Blair sighed happily. 

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Cascade seemed to be the center of an arsonist's convention. Buildings exploded and burned for no apparent reason. The police and firefighters were baffled. Blair didn't ask but figured by the twitch in Jim's jaw that Brackett was hard at work. 

Blair finished grading the last test of his last class. Finally! He posted the grades on his door, grabbed his backpack and made tracks for home. He even started singing 'School's Out' by Alice Cooper. Blair waved to the security booth in the parking lot and fished out his keys. 

The smell hit him before he opened the door. Blood. Recent blood. Blair slowly turned back to see the body of the regular security guard held up against the glass. 

Shit! Blair's hand went for his cell. Another hand clamped down on his wrist. 

"Now sweet thing. Why do you need your little phone?" A chuckling vampire asked. "We have no quarrel with you. We just want to have some fun." 

Blair quickly cast about and detected three vampires. Not good odds. 

"Why don't you join us?" Chuckles released Blair's wrist and propped against the Volvo. "We're going on a panty raid in the girl's dorm. Lots of fun to be had." 

Blair shook his head. "Nah, man. Women aren't my thing." 

"Oh?" Chuckles said as the vampire from the security booth joined him. "Too bad. They scream so nice. We could always do the guy's dorm. Are they more your thing?" 

"That's enough, Kincaid," Lee Brackett said. "Party plans are cancelled. Permanently." 

Garrett Kincaid snarled and grabbed Blair by the throat. "I'll tear his head off, Brackett." 

"And Jim Ellison will rip yours off," Brackett responded. 

Blair felt Kincaid shiver. 

"What's Ellison got to do with him?" 

"Jim turned the kid. So I'd advise you to let go. Now." 

Kincaid's grip tightened. "That true, kid?" 

"Yeah," Blair said. He reached up and gave Kincaid's wrist a hard twist using his momentum to slam Kincaid against the trunk of the car. "But you won't have to worry about him. I'm the one you should be concerned with." 

Brackett lashed out at the other vampire as Kincaid attacked Blair. Blair rarely used his vampire strength unless working out with Jim. He felt his vampire spirit soar as he gave into the darker side of his nature. His unconventional moves confused Kincaid long enough for Brackett to dispatch the other vampire. Kincaid saw the odds change and fled. 

Brackett started to chase after him but he caught the feral look on Blair's face. The look directed itself to the dorm where students lay sleeping peacefully. Damn. 

"Blair. Blair, no." Lee grabbed him before he could move. "Control yourself. I know how you feel but you can't give in to it. Not here. Not now." 

Blair broke the hold and took Brackett down. His eyes glowed in the moonlight. Lee knew there'd be hell to pay when Jim found out but he couldn't let Blair go in this condition. He hoped God took notes because this was probably the most altruistic thing he'd ever done. Lee bared his neck. 

Fast as a striking snake, Blair sank his fangs into Lee's neck. He hummed happily as the sweet blood quenched his thirst. 

Damn, Lee thought. I'm hard. If this is how Blair is in the mood, no fucking wonder Jim looked happy. 

Blair's knee shoved Lee's thighs apart and Blair pressed his groin hard against Lee's crotch. 

Oh, shit. Forget undead. I am completely dead. Jim's gonna go ballistic. Ah, fuck. Yeah, kid, like that. 

Blair ground himself hard against Lee mindlessly drowning in the blood and sex. Some part of his mind that still held rational thought raged against his behavior but the vampire was in charge and made no distinction between lover and acquaintance. Blair thrust harder and drank deeper until he felt his being shatter under the intensity of his orgasm. 

After Blair came back to himself, he looked down at Lee shamefaced. Brackett's eyes held no recriminations, only understanding. They stood slowly, Lee handing Blair his fallen backpack. 

"It's not your fault, Blair," Brackett said. 

"How am I going to tell Jim?" Blair felt so ashamed. He froze as he heard the voice of his lover. 

"You don't have to tell me, Chief. I saw." Jim's face revealed no trace of any emotion. He didn't need to see Blair's eyes to know how Blair felt. "I knew you were in trouble and came as fast as I could. It wasn't your fault, mine. I know what it's like to lose control." 

Jim gently lifted Blair's face. "I forgive you." 

Blair shuddered with relief and let Jim gather him close. "I'm sorry." 

"Hush, mine. It's over and done with." 

Lee looked at Jim obviously expecting to be taken to task for his part in the evening. But the stone face melted to show Jim's gratitude for helping Blair. Well, hellfire and damnation, Jim Ellison finally _had_ lost his heart. He nodded to Jim and disappeared into the night. The hunt wasn't over. Brackett still wanted Kincaid. 

* * *

Blair meditated the rest of the night. He knew Jim watched him like a hawk waiting for the slightest opening. Blair really didn't want to talk about it until he'd processed his behavior. 

As the sun rose, so did Blair. He stood and stretched in the sunlight eliciting a gasp from Jim. He opened his eyes to see Jim staring at him in wonder. "Jim?" 

"You are so beautiful, Chief." Jim grabbed a hand and tugged Blair to their bed. "I can't believe it sometimes." 

Blair smiled shyly at the compliment. He felt better now that he'd meditated and could accept Jim's forgiveness for his thoughtless actions. "Will I ever be able to control myself?" he asked. "I don't want to go through that again." 

Jim sighed. "Blair, we can never fully control the vampire in us. It doesn't think about consequences or feelings or anything but having its desires fulfilled. We can lessen the hold it has on us but it will always be there ready to run free. 

"What I can promise you is that I will help you as best I can. And when those moments of madness come upon you, I will always forgive whatever you do." 

Blair gave Jim a watery smile. He barely managed to whisper through his tight throat. "I'll do the same for you, Big Guy." 

Jim smiled and placed a loving kiss on Blair's lips. "Now, Chief, there's only one thing left for you to do." 

"What?" Blair cocked his head puzzled. 

Jim kept a straight face. "Make up sex." 

Blair whapped him with a pillow, mushy feelings forgotten. "You have a one track mind, Jim Ellison." 

"I never thought about sex at all until I met this curly haired guy with an angel's face. Then, I couldn't stop thinking about it. About him. About him in my bed naked and yelling for more." Jim swiftly stripped Blair of last night's clothes his own discarded hours ago. 

"So. Who is this guy?" Blair teased. "You'd better not have a boy toy stashed somewhere." 

Jim opened his mouth to hotly deny the accusation then caught the devilment in Blair's eyes. He rolled Blair under him and fused their mouths together. _Bad Blair_

_How bad?_

Images assailed Blair's mind. _Oooooh, that bad_

_Spread your legs, beautiful. You're gonna love this_

_I love the fact that we don't have to breathe. We can kiss forever_

Jim hummed in agreement as his tongue twisted and stroked Blair's. He hooked Blair's left leg over his arm. _Guide me in, mine_

Blair reached down and stroked Jim's cock as he helped line up the penis with his hole. He moaned softly as Jim slowly pushed into his body. Jim shifted the leg up higher and thrust in all the way. Blair yelped and writhed in Jim's arms. He couldn't get the leverage he needed to push up against Jim. 

_Jim. Jim, please_

Jim ignored him and held him captive helpless to do anything but accept Jim's cock. He ruthlessly fucked Blair's ass swallowing the moans and capturing Blair's wandering hands above his head. 

_I love you_

That did it. Blair's eyes opened wide as orgasm hit. He tore his mouth away from Jim to scream his name. 

Jim lay down on Blair's chest and just let his hips move slamming his dick deep inside of Blair coming only moments after his love. 

"I like make up sex," Blair whispered. "And I love you, too." 

Jim smiled. 

Fin. 

* * *

End It's Not Easy Being Undead by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
